


Rough Terrain

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dreaming or vision?, Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Old West, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blow to the head has Ezra experiencing pleasure at the hands of his friends. Is it wishful dreaming or a vision of things to come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Terrain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Karen. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

They were still a day away from Four Corners as the wagon trundled over the rough, dry ground. Sitting up front driving the team Chris lifted the flap to look into the covered back to watch Vin hover over a still man. Ezra had yet to wake up from his exhausted sleep but had been moaning every time the wagon jolted and Vin tried to keep him as settled as possible over the rough terrain. Chris for his part tried to maintain a steady pace while avoiding any extra bumps.

Chris chuckled as he thought on the situation that brought them to where they presently were. The three had travelled to help out a town by taking supplies. Upon returning they had stopped at Eagle Bend as Ezra decided he needed some comfort rather than spend another night on the trail. However Ezra’s luxury had been rudely interrupted by a bar room brawl while he was playing poker and received a chair over his head for the trouble. The town doctor had said he would be fine and gave him something to sleep but said he would have one hell of headache when he woke up.

Vin pulled Ezra to lean upon his lap helping to keep him steady. He wasn’t prepared for his own reaction to holding the other man but was glad Ezra’s body shielded his erection from Chris’ sight when he felt him checking in on them. He had never felt such a close connection before like he did with these two men and seeing Ezra so helpless brought on surprising reactions. Ezra looked so young when he was sleeping, almost innocent. Vin had been fascinated when he starting stroking the clean shaven face and Ezra responded to his touch by moving his head to follow his hand.

Once started Vin couldn’t stop, he started to explore other parts of Ezra’s body. They had already taken off Ezra’s outer layers and had laid the jacket over his white shirt. Putting his hand under the jacket he slowly undid the buttons and started caressing the man’s chest. He had seen Ezra’s body numerous times but had never had the chance to feel his rippling muscles and was thrilled at the touch. The man was so smooth and his muscles so well defined. When Vin reached his nipples he felt them harden and Ezra’s body arch up to meet his touch. His groaning had taken on a more husky tone. Noticing Ezra’s body had betrayed him in his sleep Vin grew curious over the hidden parts he wasn’t able to reach in his current position.

He gently moved Ezra’s head to rest against his own shed buckskin jacket rolled as a pillow and moved further down Ezra’s body. He first attacked his lower chest, brushing his hands almost reverently along the flesh. He finally couldn't resist and moved the jacket away. Lowering his head he used his tongue as the next tool to lick at the salty sheen covering the man's skin. Hesitantly he continued his downwards exploration kissing, licking and touching until reaching the man’s pants. Taking the plunge he started running his hands over the man’s bulge causing Ezra's body to quiver. Shocked he quickly glanced up at Ezra's face to find his green eyes open and staring back at the tracker.

Ezra watched the man in front of him, enjoying the sensations that were rushing through his body replacing the pain of his head with a throbbing in his groin. Embarrassed Vin quickly moved away but was stopped when Ezra grasped his hand and drew it back to rest on his thigh. Ezra circled Vin’s wrist and guided him to the bindings of his pants. Feeling more bold Vin moved closer and slid Ezra’s pants down revealing his erection. Vin reached down between Ezra’s thighs and began to lick and suck between his cock and balls. Ezra’s eyes closed in ecstasy as he felt Vin run his tongue along his length and then take him into his moist mouth. Feeling himself tight against his own pants Vin used one hand to unleash himself while the other wandered down between the tight cheeks. Using his own leaking fluid to ease his path Vin slipped a finger into Ezra’s back entrance. Ezra moved his legs apart in response to welcome him further but was disappointed when Vin moved his hand back to support himself as he focused on bringing Ezra to breaking point. Rocking back and forth with Ezra’s thrusts, Vin moved his own hand along his body in rhythm until both he and Ezra were breathing hard and short. As Vin took him deeper into his mouth Ezra gave a last thrust spilling his seed which also set Vin set off from his own ministrations.

Neither man noticed the flap lift back or the surprised expression on Chris’ face as he watched the two men. He felt his own member flare to life and was tempted to pull it out for relief. Looking at the harsh sun Chris felt he needed his own time in the back. Stopping the wagon he pulled the flap and crawled into the back with his bulge making it difficult. Just as both men felt release Vin was shocked to find the wagon had stopped moving and Chris in the back with them. His alarm disappeared as he noticed the sparkle that shone in Chris’ eyes.

Chris’ voice had turned husky when he remarked that their patient seemed to be recovering quite well. Turning to Vin he gestured towards the front of wagon for his turn to drive the horses. Vin scrambled with his clothes and gave Ezra a quick kiss. Chris waited until the flap had fallen shutting out the light and the wagon start again before he turned his attention back to Ezra. Ezra wasn’t sure what Chris was going to do and felt a touch of fear. He knew that Chris and Vin were close and wasn’t sure how Chris would take seeing them like that. He began to use his arms to manoeuvre himself as far back from Chris as possible when Chris grabbed his legs and pulled him back towards him.

With a sly smile Chris let Ezra know that he wasn’t going anywhere. He then finished what Vin had started by roughly removing all of Ezra’s clothing. Ezra still wasn’t sure of Chris when he noticed him grab a small jar of cooking oil. Grabbing Ezra’s legs he commanded that Ezra turn onto his stomach. Complying he tried to turn his head to watch the other man when he felt a finger start exploring between his cheeks. Spreading his legs even further Ezra gasped when he felt a finger once again enter him. Chris slowly entered another and massaged his passage to prepare it for the next invasion. When Chris had three fingers entered he started to slowly push in and out causing Ezra to rock his body back into Chris. Knowing that he couldn’t hold out much longer Chris pushed his penis slowly into Ezra. Wanting Chris to go deeper Ezra thrust back but Chris moved with him holding his position. It wasn’t until the wagon hit a particularly rough patch that Chris was forced deep into Ezra almost bringing both of them undone. Chris held onto his control and reached around to find Ezra had recovered and was once again hard. Gripping the man’s cock he began stroking in the rhythm on his own thrusts. Both men came spilling their seed and collapsed forward. Chris slid out of Ezra to find the man smiling and then drift back to sleep. He pulled a blanket over this sleeping form and joined Vin back in front.

Ezra jolted awake to gaze up at Vin leaning against the side of the wagon cover. Looking down he was confused to find himself dressed except for his jacket was laid across him. After lifting his head he quickly squeezed his eyes shut again as he felt his head pound and the world start to spin. When he next chanced another attempt to open his eyes he found worried blue orbs staring back very close to his face.

Upon seeing Ezra awake Vin couldn’t help but grin. "Hey there Ez, good to see ya finally wakin’ up. You had us real worried with all that moaning and thrashin’ about ya were doin’."

With the memory of his vivid dream flooding back into his head, Ezra smiled "Well Mr Tanner, perhaps you and Mr Larabee should help distract me from this rough terrain."

THE END


End file.
